Role Reversal
by duvalia
Summary: SLASH. Roach defers to his commanding officers while in the field, but that's not the case for every aspect of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Written for xGhostxStealth who put the idea in my head. There's a _hint _of plot; call me self-indulgent.

**WARNING! **This fic contains _graphic _sexual situations between _two men. _Meaning slash, yaoi, whatever you want to call it. Whether or not you're of age to be reading this, you know what content you can handle.

* * *

"MacTavish…" The name left Riley's lips as a breathy moan. "Fuck!"

"I told you to stop that," Gary admonished before running his tongue along the inner side of Riley's thigh to soothe the spot where he'd bitten the man. He let his gaze roam up the hard muscle of Riley's body stopping when he made contact with clouded blue eyes.

"I know you fantasize about the captain too," the lieutenant retorted, tugging at his restraints, but they remained firm keeping him bound to the bed.

"Yeah, while I'm jerking off in the shower. Not while I'm in bed with _you_…"

Riley's breath hitched as Gary eased two fingers inside of him, the lube on the digits warming his insides. His eyes slid shut and he bit at his lower lip as the sergeant's tongue licked the underside of his shaft, the fingers up his ass moving around in a scissoring motion. Frustrated with Gary's slow progress, Ghost shifted his hips attempting to clue in the sergeant of his needs.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant?" Gary asked innocently as he continued licking up and down the length of the cock in front of him, but still refusing to pay any attention to the tip that was now leaking with obvious arousal.

"Damn it Roach!"

Gary ignored the comment, enjoying the frustrated moans sounding from his commanding officer. "You know what I want," he whispered. The man below him shivered as the heat from the sergeant's breath met the saliva slicked surface of Riley's cock. "But I guess if you prefer the captain…" Sitting up, Roach pulled his fingers from the lieutenant's entrance and brought his hand to his mouth tasting the flavor of the blue raspberry lubricant he'd used on the man.

Riley watched, his eyes half lidded in lust, as Gary sucked on his fingers mimicking what he could do to other areas of a man's body. "Gary…"

At the sound of his real name leaving his lover's lips, Gary took the length of the man's cock into his mouth, sucking and swallowing to bypass his gag reflex. He kept eye contact with Riley as he slowly took the entire length into his mouth gently grazing his teeth over the surface. The lieutenant threw his head back in pleasure as Gary bobbed his head up and down his cock.

"Still thinking about the captain?" Gary teased temporarily pulling away.

"John…"

"Bastard." At the same moment, Gary flicked his tongue over the slit and shoved his two fingers back into Riley's entrance causing a moan to rip its way from the lieutenant's throat. "That's what I thought." Gary returned to the task before him only wrapping his lips around the head of the cock in front of him giving it all the attention he refused to provide it earlier. Not wanting to neglect the rest of the man's needs, Gary grasped what he didn't have in his mouth and moved his hand in time with the flicking of his tongue over the leaking slit.

Gary smiled as the man beneath him writhed in pleasure. It filled a sadistic streak in him to know that he was the one to reduce the XO to such a vulnerable state. Also knowing Riley's stamina wasn't only limited to the battlefield, Roach increased his pace and inserted another finger into the man occasionally flicking over his prostate.

With a groan and a final buck of his hips, Riley tensed filling Gary's mouth with his seed, which the sergeant swallowed eagerly. Roach let the softening penis slip from his mouth as he sat up, using a finger to wipe at the pearly liquid trailing down his chin bringing it into his mouth. Most would argue that semen didn't taste that great, but right now in the heat of the moment Gary wondered why stores didn't bottle it.

He made his way up Riley's body swooping down for a kiss not bothering to unlock the metal bindings that secured the XO to the bed. Riley groaned and Gary felt his own cock twitch in response at the knowledge that Riley could taste himself in the sergeant's mouth.

Roach pulled away, loving how his commanding officer looked tied to his bed completely naked. "Unlock these!" Ghost demanded pulling at his bindings, but then suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Roach teased noting the look on Riley's face. He looked… embarrassed.

"You didn't finish…" Ghost muttered attempting to sound annoyed as he looked off to the side.

Roach smirked. "Who said we were done?" His grin widened as Ghost squirmed beneath him when he pressed their hips together. Gary slipped a hand between them to grasp Riley's cock once again, slowly bringing it to full arousal.

"Fu-" The curse ended in a high pitch moan as Gary slammed inside of Riley, the sudden intrusion relatively painless due to the lube and fingering Gary had given the lieutenant earlier.

Gary kept his hand wrapped around the other man's arousal jerking him off in time with the slamming of his hips against Riley's. However, Roach soon lost his composure, each thrust faster and harder than the previous; his desire heightened having held off his orgasm to cater to his lover's needs.

Gary's world exploded and his vision went black as he climaxed, spilling his seed inside of Riley. Ghost continued bucking against him but soon followed suit, his own release becoming a sticky mess between them. Roach was content to remain where he was, but as Ghost's breathing gradually steadied he knew the lieutenant wasn't going to be happy to still be handcuffed.

A knock at the door and a heavily accented "Roach" from beyond the door startled the lovers who immediately recognized the voice.

"Hold on!" Gary yelled at the door as he pulled out of Riley, the action causing the man beneath him to tremble. "You. Be quiet," the sergeant whispered quietly before stealing another kiss. Roach scanned the floor for his boxers, but hearing the slight irritation in MacTavish's voice, Gary settled with his camo pants and pulled them on even without the underwear.

"Roach!"

"You need something Captain?" the sergeant answered nonchalantly as he stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He could feel the Scotsman's eyes studying him, but Gary kept his face neutral. It was already obvious what he had just been doing as the smell of sweat and sex permeated the air.

"Have you seen Ghost?"

"He was a bit _tied up _last time I saw him. But I'll let him know you were looking for him."

"Right…" MacTavish paused as if debating whether or not to continue. Gary noticed the Scotsman give him another look over before shaking his head. "Just.. get dressed," he finished neither his voice nor face giving anything away to what he might have been thinking.

"Yeah, sorry," Gary replied puzzled before the captain turned to leave. Even if he knew that Ghost was second in command and that was probably the reason MacTavish had been looking for the lieutenant, Gary couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Though the thought of his commanding officers together was thrilling all on its own. He wondered if he could finally crack the Scotsman and find out what he kept locked up in that Mohawk head of his. Gary stepped back into his room smiling at the thought of having the 141 captain squirming beneath him.

"What are you so happy about?" The voice interrupting Gary's thoughts. Roach glanced at the bed knowing, if given time, Riley was capable of undoing his bindings. The bed was empty but before Gary could react the handcuffs clicked into place around his wrists. "Too slow _Sergeant_," Ghost mocked. He pushed his new captive back onto the bed, his tone filled with lust-filled threats. "I played your little game, now it's my turn."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow, this was difficult to write. They're still in character…? More plot -less smut. Same warnings apply.

AND! I'm rather excited to state that this story officially has accompanying artwork by the lovely **xGhostxStealth**. Still a work in progress, but it's already oh so sexy! It covers the last scene of chapter one. You can see it on her dA account. [http:/]dibbs0njasperxx[.]deviantart[.]com (remove the square brackets)

* * *

Roach shook his hands, thoroughly frustrated as the chain merely clanged against the restraints on his wrists. He'd found a bent up paper clip that he guessed Riley had used to unlock his cuffs, but even with it Roach couldn't manage to unlock his own. While Ghost hadn't had enough time to look for his balaclava before he went in search of the captain, he _had _gone out of his way to get the keys from Gary.

"Fucking English bastard," Roach muttered under his breath as he attempted to pick the lock again. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, but it had to have been at least an hour. Where the hell was the lieutenant? Roach debated going to one of the others since they all carried the same standard handcuffs, but the sergeant wasn't too willing to explain how he'd gotten into his current predicament in the first place.

But then again…

Roach hopped off his bed and entered the bathroom to brush his teeth. He cursed Ghost once again as the simple act of common hygiene was suddenly more complicated. Once finished he popped several mints onto his tongue, the tingle another refreshing taste in his mouth. One could argue that Roach had an oral fixation, and maybe he did, but working his mouth always had its uses.

The sergeant tried the discarded paper clip again, but after several tries he gave up. With his hands still cuffed together it would be a miracle if he could get on any form of a shirt, so he went without one. He continued to dress, pulling on a pair of pants he found off the floor. They hung loosely around his waist, which made it obvious that they weren't his but rather the lieutenant's, who had left his room in a hurry. Now he wished he had paid a little more attention to Riley as he'd gone because the Brit was sure to look damn fuckable wearing pants that were probably a little too snug.

In his search for his gloves, Roach found the missing skull balaclava and as a thought ran through his head, he decided to pocket it along with the mostly empty bottle of lube. It never hurt to be prepared. Slipping on his gloves in an attempt to hide the fact he was handcuffed, Roach headed out in search of the one man he hoped would be happy to help him.

"MacTavish?" Roach's tone sounded more innocent than it was as he knocked on the captain's door. MacTavish didn't become captain of the One Four One for his amazing body, but if there was one thing Roach knew the Scotsman was guilty of it was letting his guard down around his seemingly innocent sergeant. And Roach was definitely going to take advantage of that little bit of weakness.

The door opened halfway as MacTavish leaned an arm on the doorframe. He took in Roach's appearance before asking, "What happened?"

Roach held up his hands showing they were cuffed together. "Royce thought it would be fun to tie me up and leave me in the storage room to see how long it would take me to get out. Sorry but I can't find my key, could I borrow yours?"

Despite the skeptical look on his face, MacTavish moved back into his room leaving the door open for Roach to follow. He did so, staying closer than necessary as MacTavish tried to unlock the cuffs. Once they clicked open, Roach pressed his body against the captain's and ran his tongue along the curve of his ear.

"What do you think you're doing Sanderson?" While MacTavish was slightly more lenient with him, Roach understood he'd have to ditch his initial plan of having his captain squirming beneath him as he was lucky already that MacTavish hadn't decided to break his arm.

"I was thinking you needed to loosen up a little." Gary knew MacTavish wasn't completely adverse to the thought of some one-on-one time with either himself or the lieutenant, but he was also aware that the Scotsman wasn't eager to be restrained and fucked. However, he had caught John's gaze lingering on them a little longer than necessary and on more than one occasion.

Roach trailed his mouth lower and stopped at a pulse point on his CO's neck, licking and sucking on it gently. Meanwhile, one of his newly freed hands made its way down the Scotsman's body, pressing down on the front of his pants. MacTavish stiffened slightly, but otherwise made no move to hinder Gary's advances, as the sergeant pushed him back so he fell onto the bed, the captain's long legs still hanging over one side.

"I think you'll like this," Gary murmured as he clacked the mints in his mouth against his teeth. He slowly undid the button and zipper, ridding MacTavish of his pants and boots. MacTavish was watching Roach's actions intently, the look on his CO's face enough to send all his blood south and he worked to do the same for the captain.

Roach licked his lips before taking the entire length into his mouth, MacTavish's breath hitching as Roach felt the cock in his mouth come to full arousal. Pleased with the quick response, Roach pulled off and chewed up the last of the candy, before once again taking the captain's cock into his mouth, swallowing as it hit the back of his throat.

MacTavish cursed and shuddered beneath him as Roach licked it from base to tip, occasionally blowing softly across the length. Gary could noticeably feel the tingle of mint in his mouth as he breathed in, he could only imagine how MacTavish felt as he blew across the tip of the leaking head.

"How are you feeling, sir?" Roach asked as he spread the taste of the captain's precum in his mouth with his tongue. He held John's hips in place, preventing MacTavish from controlling the pace. Gary had to admit that the look of the disheveled Scotsman underneath him was very much to his liking.

"Shut up Sanderson."

"Yes, sir," Roach replied and continued working his mouth, but this time in an attempt to bring MacTavish to completion. It wasn't long before John let out a restrained moan and a warm liquid filled Gary's mouth, something he again swallowed eagerly, savoring the taste of a different man.

"That's disgusting," MacTavish murmured as Roach wiped at some semen that had dripped on the sheets and brought it to his mouth, sucking on each finger individually.

"I don't know, you taste pretty good." Roach moved up the captain's body pressing his lips against MacTavish's and quickly pushing his tongue inside. The Scotsman groaned into the kiss and looked disappointed as Gary pulled away. In response, Roach smiled as he pulled the lube from his pocket and pulled off his pants easily stepping out of them even with the boots.

MacTavish looked alarmed, but Roach calmed his commanding officer by squeezing the last of the lubricant into palm and working his hand around the Scotsman's cock. The man beneath him sucked in his breath as his penis quickly hardened once more.

Roach climbed onto the bed, kneeling with his back to John, one leg on either side of the man. His hands were still covered in the blue raspberry lubricant so he gathered it on two fingers before pressing his digits inside of himself. He looked over his shoulder to see the great 141 captain completely mesmerized by the action as Roach slowly moved his fingers in and out, in and out.

Then without any warning, Roach slammed his hips down, using his weight to fully impale himself with John's cock. The action caused MacTavish to gasp in pleasure as Gary's tight heat surrounded him completely. Not giving the captain time to catch his breath, Roach moved his hips at an erratic pace, loving the feeling of not knowing when he would be filled entirely. He moaned loudly as John abandoned his constant calm and collected façade, pushing Gary forward onto the floor so the sergeant was on his knees, MacTavish thrusting wildly into him from behind.

Anyone watching would have said John was the one in charge, the one dominating the situation, but Gary knew the captain had lost _all _control. The field commander who was always so composed had completely thrown aside rationale for lust filled passion and a need to get off. John MacTavish wasn't in control of _anything_.

Roach wrapped a hand around his own cock, fisting it with each drive of MacTavish's hips into his. John had ceased the silent act, groans of his own, freely falling from his lips. Roach cried out Riley's name as his vision temporarily went black, his body shuddering in pleasure as he climaxed.

MacTavish seemed to have heard the name and grabbed Roach's hips hard enough to bruise, thrusting harder into the sergeant's wanting body. John groaned and Roach felt his release fill him, another wave of pleasure overriding the sergeant's body though he hadn't gotten hard again.

They were a sweaty, sticky mess as MacTavish pulled out taking a seat on the bed. "You calling out the lieutenant's name?" The Scotsman didn't seem particularly annoyed, but his tone held a slight threat of angry sex.

Roach smiled to himself before searching through the pockets of his discarded pant's pulling out a ball of scrunched up cloth. He twirled the opening of it on a finger, ready for another go. "To be fair, I can always slip this on if you want to pretend I'm Riley." A full out grin covered Gary's face as he looked over to the opened door, a pleasant shudder running through his body.

Ghost shut the door behind him, shedding clothes as he approached. "Why pretend when you can have the real thing?"

* * *

**A/N:** This thing has morphed more times than I care to count. I blame Soap and his lack of cooperation in being submissive. Next chapter will be the last for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So _this _is what I was supposed to write for **xGhostxStealth**. The first two chapters are just bonuses. Uhm, yeah… sorry it took so long! But to make up for the wait, I went overboard with the smut. I also got my ass in gear since she finished her accompanying artwork which you can see here: http:/dibbs0njasperxx[.]deviantart[.]com/gallery/#/d32muh8

**Warning: **Explicit/crude/plotless threesome mansex follows. Just so you know, it's _all_ smut.

Review Replies:

**Greenyfox**: It's been a long time, but hopefully this chapter is worth the wait!

**xStealthxSniperx**: Sorry. I'm really horrible with replying to anonymous reviews since I use the "review reply" function. I finish a chapter, post it, then forget I left out replies. D: To make up for it have some threesome smutty goodness! And as for your other review, I hope you _are _writing a story of your own. I'd love to read it!

**Anon**: If you're reading this… I definitely love the way you imagined Lylith's death. Roach was badass. But as it's a tragedy, I went the depressing and more personalized revenge route. Ah, but I love your version!

* * *

Roach licked his lips as Ghost approached him and despite the rough fucking the captain had just given to him, Roach was ready for another go. He was barely able to catch a glance of MacTavish sitting on the bed before Riley stood in front of him, leaning over and pulling him up for a kiss as if to stake his claim, to tell John that Gary belonged to _him._

"He came to _me_," John said, defending himself after seeing the primal look Riley was giving him. However, the predatory gaze on the Scot's own face showed he wasn't intimidated in the least. If anything, the captain was laying down a challenge.

Roach, however, had little desire to be the object of conquest in their little power struggle. With the lieutenant was distracted, he pushed the Brit so Riley stumbled backwards, his body half landing on the bed between the Scot's legs. A feral grin covered Roach's face as he stood and pressed his renewed arousal against the lieutenant's backside, holding up each of the man's legs so they rested on his shoulders. "Flexible, aren't you?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Ghost growled as he tried to get up, but his awkward position made it difficult.

"You have it all wrong Simon… y_ou _belong to _me_." He shifted his hips. "And _I_ have no intention of bottoming." Before Ghost could gain control of the situation, Roach buried himself inside of the Englishman, savoring the feeling of once again taking on the dominant role.

"Fuck!" Ghost groaned at the sudden penetration.

Roach smiled. "I know you love getting your ass fucked, Simon." He set a steady pace but shifted the angle of his hips occasionally; the action inspiring a new strings of curses and moans from his lover. Not wanting to forget the man who'd just given him a stern fucking, Gary glanced at MacTavish who was watching them with interest, his right hand moving slowly up and down his length. "Make yourself useful, _Lieutenant_," Roach ordered to which Riley scowled. While he was definitely in the position to be ordering the Brit around, he didn't have the rank to back it up.

However, John seemed to agree with Roach and grabbed Riley's head, tilting it up and slipping inside the wet canal of the lieutenant's mouth. Ghost initially protested the treatment, but his increasing desire to get off overruled his pride; one hand traveled down his body and he fisted himself in time with Roach's thrusting.

"_Damn._" Roach couldn't help but stare at the image in front of him; the great Simon Riley was on his back giving himself a hand job with a mouthful of cock and another one buried to the hilt in his ass.

John flashed the sergeant a knowing grin and thrust his hips suddenly, eliciting a sputter from Riley as he gagged. "Can't take it, Lieutenant?" MacTavish mocked, not letting up.

Either because his mouth was otherwise occupied or he was just ignoring the taunt, Ghost didn't respond though the hand moving up and down his erection increased in pace.

"Don't worry Captain, Riley's a little slut," Roach laughed slapping the lieutenant's ass. The laugh turned into a throaty moan as Simon clenched around him. "Fuck!"

Ghost was bucking in earnest against him, his stifled cries becoming louder from around the cock buried in his mouth. With all the stimulation he was getting it was no surprise when Riley came first, his seed spraying onto his stomach and chest.

Now solely concentrating on his own release, Roach continually slammed his hips hard against Riley's, really fucking his lover while MacTavish did the same to lieutenant's mouth. John wasn't one to be very vocal during sex, at least while he was in control, but the muffled noises Ghost was making along with the tremors of his orgasm still racking his body threatened to push Roach over the edge. With a silent cry, Gary reached his peak once again filling Riley with his fluid.

John was still working toward completion until his body tensed and he pulled out, his semen dirtying Riley's face.

"Enjoying yourself?" Gary teased as he leaned over Ghost to lick up the evidence of the captain's orgasm. Once he finished with that, he moved down Riley's body to clean that off as well.

"Why the fuck do you always do that?" Ghost muttered. "Fuck! Too sensitive," he complained as Roach ran his tongue along the length of the lieutenant's waning hardness.

"I like the taste," Roach replied simply.

Ghost scoffed. "Because you're a freak."

"Just a roach," MacTavish offered pulling up the sergeant for a taste. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Roach eventually conceded. It gave the captain a false sense of power thus making it easier for Gary to carry out his other plans for MacTavish.

Roach pulled away breathless suddenly desperate for John to use that talented tongue elsewhere. He composed himself after seeing that damn self satisfied look on the captain's face Gary was only too eager to wipe off. "You need to lay off the alcohol, Captain. I can taste it."

John looked at him confusion evident on his face. "I haven't had any today."

"He's not talking about that," Riley informed him, a smirk on his lips. "It's why Roach makes it a point to always eat certain fruits."

"I do it for you since I know you don't like the taste."

"You do it because you enjoy tasting yourself on my lips," Simon corrected and brought their lips together, his tongue forcing its way into the sergeant's mouth ravaging him. "And I don't appreciate being ganged up on, but I won't lie and say I didn't enjoy this."

"That's good to hear because this is far from over," MacTavish commented presenting himself to Roach.

Gary took the hint and swallowed down the length of his CO's member, doing his best to lubricate it as they'd probably finished the last of the bottle. He gagged as MacTavish suddenly forced himself deeper inside his mouth, a result of Ghost doing some licking of his own. From his position Gary couldn't tell what Riley was doing, but the wet sounds and John's whimpers were enough to make his body feverish. Roach felt his cock fully harden, still buried inside of Riley, and the lieutenant groaned beneath him, his own cock pressing up against Gary's stomach.

Wanting to prolong their encounter Roach gave one last lick to the leaking slit in front of him and pulled out of Riley to let the lieutenant sit up. He shared a looked with his lover, the glance unseen by the Task Force captain.

Ghost pushed John onto his back before straddling his waist, his entrance hovering over the thick head of the Scot's penis.

"Need a ride?" MacTavish joked, his hands resting on the lieutenant's thighs.

Ghost merely smirked as he lowered himself, easily filling himself with John's cock due to the semen still oozing out of him and dripping down his thighs. They both groaned in pleasure, Roach's presence forgotten for the moment. Ghost was slowly grinding his hips back and forth, his mouth hanging open as he struggled to fill his lungs. In turn, MacTavish was bucking up against his partner, one hand resting on the man's thigh the other moving up and down the lieutenant's cock.

The scene in front of him was highly arousing to say the least, but Roach was more interested in being an active participant than merely watching from the sidelines. Taking advantage of his temporary invisibility, Roach dropped to his knees and pushed John's legs up so they were bent at the knee.

"What do you think you're doing Sanderson?" John growled, his view of the sergeant blocked by the lieutenant currently riding him.

"Nothing you won't enjoy," Gary replied, running his tongue down the back of the Scot's thigh. He felt MacTavish tense, but Ghost interfered pushing the captain back down and pinning his arms to the bed above his head.

"You _scared, _Tavish?" Ghost mocked still moving up and down the man's cock, the action causing an unrestrained moan to pass the Scot's lips. "Maybe you like being stripped of your power over us. A secret desire to be tied down and fucked, maybe?"

"I'm going to fucking kill you two," MacTavish muttered though his voice was deep and thick with unmistakable lust.

Roach smirked at the light banter and pushed the captain's legs up further for better access. Before John could promise more pain upon them Gary licked across his entrance causing the captain's body to shudder in pleasure. The action created a chain reaction and Ghost moaned loudly as he was penetrated deep almost to the point of hurting.

The two fucking Brits could tell him to do whatever the hell they wanted him to do on any given occasion, but in the bedroom Roach was determined to have them _begging _for him to continue. He continued licking at the captain's puckered hole occasionally pressing his tongue inside the narrow passage eliciting uncharacteristic gasps of pleasure from John's lips.

Gary almost laughed at the near whimper that erupted from the captain when he ceased his ass licking. "Want some more?" he teased to which John cursed. After a quick glance around the room Gary spotted the missing bottle of lube. It was mostly empty, but Roach managed to squeeze the last bits of it onto his fingers. He knew MacTavish could take a hard ass fucking and was more than willing to give him one, but it was best to make it as enjoyable as possible for the captain if he ever wanted another chance to do this again. The action of prepping the Scot seemed considerate, but it was more for Roach's agenda than anything else.

Covering two fingers with the fruit flavored lube, Roach slowly eased the digits inside MacTavish, the man's reaction almost immediate; he arched his back and hissed in pleasure as he bucked against Gary's hand. Roach reveled in his power as he fingered the Scot alternating between scissoring motions and moving his fingers in and out. With no more lubricant left Gary spit into his other hand then coated his length with the saliva. In one quick move, before MacTavish could mourn the loss of Roach's fingers, the sergeant buried himself inside of the captain.

"Damn, you're fucking tight," Roach moaned as John hissed in pain and tensed around him, his internal muscles gripping tightly around Gary. MacTavish was a panting mess as he arched his back again and moaned, the added pain only intensifying the pleasurable feeling of Riley riding him.

"You owe me," Ghost murmured breathlessly.

"Don't worry, Princess, I'll give you a hard fucking later," Roach replied. Before Riley could get in a response Gary reached around his body, wrapping his hand around the lieutenant's cock. Ghost threw his head back in pleasure, alternating between pressing up into the delicious hand working him and then slamming himself onto John's cock.

The Scot wasn't in any better condition as Roach fucked him and he in turn fucked Riley. They moved together in unison, their bodies slick with sweat among other things. This time it was MacTavish who reached his peak first, an incoherent noise leaving his lips as he came. Riley cried out and Roach felt Ghost's release spread over his hand and soon black spots appeared in his vision and Gary threatened to black out with the force of his orgasm.

They were all gasping for air, Ghost had rolled onto his back onto the bed letting MacTavish catch his breath, while Roach stumbled back against the captain's desk, his legs feeling like jelly.

"You still owe me."

"What do you want?"

"To fuck your arse."

"We're even. You should fuck Tavish. He's nice and tight."

"But considering your arse hasn't been fucked since I arrived I'd say you're due."

"I agree with the lieutenant," MacTavish stated finally speaking up but still staring at the ceiling.

Roach wasn't opposed to bottoming but imagining the captain on his hands and knees getting penetrated from both ends was enough to throw the former thought from his mind. Just the sight of his seed spilling down the curve of John's ass was enough to get him hard. He caught his lover's eye, mouthing his thoughts to avoid the Scot's wrath.

'_That's two you owe me then,' _Ghost mouthed back.

'_I can deal with that,_' Gary replied scanning the floor for his discarded handcuffs. He picked them up twirling them on a finger.

MacTavish looked up at the sound and smirked. He stood and walked toward the sergeant, slightly awkwardly Roach was amused to note.

Roach gasped as the Scot pressed up against him, loving the delicious friction of their cocks rubbing against each other.

"You're not thinking of doing something stupid, are you Gary?" MacTavish murmured, his hot breath on Roach's sweat slicked skin sending shivers down his body.

"Ah… fuck!" Roach squirmed as a finger slipped inside of him and he dropped the handcuffs.

"I don't think Simon's the only slut around here."

"I have to agree," Roach stated a smirk on his face but he was looking past him at Riley. Before John could react the handcuffs clicked into place around his wrists.

"Too slow, _Captain_."


End file.
